Hector Jones (Counter-Earth) (Earth-751263)
Hector Jones was one of the last humans to be hired in the "rooftop" of Counter-Earth, he was a brilliant engineer who enjoyed the delights of the Beastial-dominated planet. Sometime after Hector's company was shut down and he found himself unemployed & depressed, as the time passed he became more angry and tend to argue with his wife a lot, he then joined the Human Revolutionaries and began fighting the High Evolutionary's world order, later he spent weeks in his workroom and plotted his Green Goblin alias, making the suit and ammo, he left a note for Naoko and Shayne, claiming he left to fight for them. The Goblin first appeared on one of his nightly travels in the neighborhood, he encountered Spider-Man and fought him because he thought that Spider-Man was one of the Symbiotes. After realizing that Spider-Man was a human that protected the neighborhoods from the Symbiotes he joined him and fought some Machine Men (some where blinded by the Goblin's bat robot), then they went down the sewers to fight Venom and Carnage that had kidnapped a number of Beastials and humans so they could control them by adding their bodies to the Synoptic. After rescuing the Beastials, humans, and Naoko that were trapped in the sewers with Venom and Carnage, he left Spider-Man and go to on his way. As the time passed, and the friendship between Peter Parker and his land lady, Naoko, strengthened, Hector became so jealous he decided to use his "once in a while" phone calls to his wife to demand she evict Peter and began to threaten her that he would hurt Parker if he found find out they're dating. He then used the surveillance cameras he set in Naoko's neighborhood and followed Peter Parker who set his mind on leaving Naoko and Shayne to return to Earth with intelligence John Jameson gave him about Solaris I's whereabouts, he tried to threaten Peter to move out of Naoko's home and to disappear from her life, not knowing he's already trying to do so. He chased Peter to an alley where he threw a Pumpkin Bomb at him, Peter's super powers helped him to evade the bomb by breaking into some old lady's apartment, he then sneaked out and changed into Spider-Man with his NanoTechnology watch, not knowing the Goblin's camera got it all recorded. The Goblin figured out Peter and Spidey were one and the same and decided to follow him all the way to Atlantic City where Solaris I was being kept in the High Evolutionary's base of Genetic experiments. The two teamed up against the High Evolutionary forces but where captured by the Rejects who sunken them into the ground. The Rejects' leader, Prima, planned on trading Spider-Man and the Green Goblin to the High Evolutionary, hoping he'd close the "failed" Beastial destroying facility in return for two of the most wanted people on the planet. Spider-Man tried to reason with them and gained their trust, while the Goblin stayed locked in handcuffs, and the fight over the spaceship began, though the Rejects still refused to free the Goblin. Spidey admitted he needs his knowledge of machinery to reprogram the ship back to Earth, so they let him free, and he rewarded Lester with a pumpkin bomb as a gift and went to help Spidey, but Lady Ursula stepped in and by the time the Goblin was finishing his programming, he was attacked by her. The two fought toe-to-toe when Ursulla managed to throw the Goblin to the launching pad which started on the launch, they jump off the flying ship while Spider-Man tried to catch his ride home with no avail, so he directed the ship back at the genetic elimination center and caused its destruction when the ship collided with it, which caused a crater and the Goblin who was no where to be found and believed by Spider-Man to be dead. Spidey mourned over his demise and said that at the end of the day he was indeed his friend before shooting his waves back at the direction of New York City. Hector was last seen stressed over the subdural ID chip monitoring ran by the High Evolutionary's Machine Men, he failed in the inspection, because he had removed his chip, then tried to convince them he was not a rebel, but to no avail. He attempted to flee, with his leg in a cast, but was blocked by a force field that electrified him to the state of unconsciousness. Spidey arrived to the scene at that moment, but had no part in jumping into fight as he watched the area. Later he broke into the section where the High Evolutionary kept Spider-Man, the top Human Rebels, Eddie Brock, and Cletus Kasady, then stepped into the fight before the High Evolutionary could finish off Spider-Man tossing pumpkin bombs at him and rising his rage. Spider-Man was shocked to learn the Goblin was still alive, he explained that he fell from the spaceship and broke his leg and after a couple of hours that Spidey had left he was found by the Rejects who nursed him back to health, before Alice dug a tunnel for him to get back to New York City; however, as he finished talking he was defeated by the High Evolutionary's psychic powers shortly thereafter, but was saved by Spider-Man who ultimately defeated the High Evolutionary. The Knights of Wundagore tried to tend to their creator while Lord Tyger told the Human Rebels to leave the scene. They fled to free Brock and Kasady, but were informed of the Synoptic's backup plan of taking over all life forms on the planet by shooting millions of spores into the Counter-Earth's skydome. | Powers = None. | Abilities = The Goblin is known for his high technological knowledge that helps him to save himself and Spider-Man by use of his inventions. | Strength = Without his suit the Goblin possesses the strength of a normal man of his age, but with his suit he can break a brick wall in a concentrated punch. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Pumpkin Bombs | Transportation = * The Goblin uses a strange looking machine that called "Goblin Wings," which is like a bag that launches huge wings that help the Goblin to fly around the city. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}